A Vow I Did Take (And So Shall I Keep It)
by Sealure
Summary: He was her Skyguy. She was his Snips. He was her brother. She was his sister. They could have done so much.


**I'M NOT DEAD! Hurricane Irma hit our state this week, and we haven't had Internet since Sunday. The thoughts and prayers of my family and countless others are with those who have lost their homes or loved ones in these storms.**

 **I have been in an absolute rut when it comes to my writing lately. I could not write anything that wasn't utter garbage. I'd sit down, write three pages and have to delete all of it because it was _trash._ And then-I'm not kidding, guys-I was goofing off on ifunny on my phone and I looked up Ahsoka Tano. And just looking at those pictures, ideas just started dropping into my head. **

**So yeah. I now have three different Ahsoka-central stories. Two are done, and the third one is going to be one of my ridiculously long, totally AU oneshots. I started it yesterday and I already have fifteen pages...Yeesh, I need a life.**

 **ANYWAY**

 **Spoilers: Star Wars Rebels, Twilight of the Apprentice.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. (which is really sad...)**

 _A Vow I Did Take (And So Shall I Keep It)_

"Ahsoka! No! NO!" Ezra's desperate cries tear at her heart, but she ignores them. Vader is relentless. He is just as skilled as her Master was—perhaps even more so.

And while she is also much stronger than she was, she knows that he will win. But she _will not_ let him take Ezra. That boy is a beacon of hope for the Rebellion. And if her life is the price it takes to keep that beacon shining, then she will gladly pay it.

Vader abruptly twists his blade under her guard and heaves up with all of his strength.

He throws her, but he taught her this. She easily flips and lands on her feet. She turns her blades into extensions of herself and leaps. Slash, strike, parry, thrust. Dodge, leap, duck, block.

They fight and fight and fight and _fight and fight and fight_ and at some point she realizes that she's weeping.

He was her Skyguy.

She was his Snips.

He was her brother.

She was his sister.

They could have done so much.

She should never have left.

He shouldn't have let her.

She abandoned him.

He betrayed her.

She burned him.

He broke her.

They shattered each other in the way that only they could.

What a beautiful tragedy.

The battle goes on.

She thinks that Rex would have drawn his blasters, aim switching from one to the other, torn in two.

She thinks that Padme would have fallen at their feet, begging them to stop, to come home.

She thinks that Obi-Wan would have wept for them.

She thinks that she's weeping enough for the both of them.

She thinks that she can't keep this up much longer.

She's fast.

He is, too.

She's smart.

He's brilliant.

She's strong.

He's stronger.

Her blades have been torn from her hands, and she's on her knees before him.

There's a long, deep burn across her stomach, but that's not enough to kill her.

He's standing above her, red blade in one hand.

She thinks that Rex is going to be the last one of their little family still alive.

She _didn't_ think that her heart could break any more.

"Goodbye, Snips."

She was wrong.

"You promised that you would never hurt me."

If he doesn't remember that, if that doesn't reach him, then she doesn't think that she wants to live.

They are frozen in a moment.

* * *

" _Face it. You're stuck with me, Skyguy."_

" _Wh-what did you just call me?! Don't get_ _ **snippy**_ _with me, Little One."_

* * *

" _Anakin, did you get shot down **again**?"_

" _Yes!"_

* * *

" _What….happened?"_

" _Oh, nothing much, just me. Saving your life. Again."_

* * *

" _I am so sorry, Ahsoka. I should have helped you!"_

" _But you did! When I was out there, alone, all I had was your training. And thanks to you, I did survive."_

" _I….don't know what to say."_

" _I do. Thank you, Master."_

* * *

" _They're asking you back, Snips._ _ **I'm**_ _…..asking you back."_

" _I'm sorry, Anakin. But I'm not coming back."_

" _Ahsoka! Ahsoka, wait!"_

" _I have to do this by myself. Without the Council…and without you."_

" _I understand. More than you know, I understand wanting to leave the Order."_

" _I know."_

* * *

And then the moment ends.

"You left."

"I know."

"You abandoned me."

And she'd thought that hurt coming from an illusion…

"I know."

"Why didn't you come back?"

"Why didn't you come find me?"

They are at a stalemate.

They cannot deny the pain they have caused each other anymore than they can deny the existence of the Force.

The red blade disappears.

Blue eyes widen.

"I made a promise."

He walks away.

She stays there for a long time.

" _I would never hurt you, Ahsoka, never!"_

It plays in her head, getting louder and louder until she can't even think anymore.

( _But if she could, she would think that maybe he'll come back someday)_

* * *

 _ **Gahhhhh...**_ **Is it normal to write yourself to tears? Because I was crying by the time I finished this.**

 **Anyway, I know that some of the dialogue in the memories isn't entirely accurate, but I really don't have access to _The Clone Wars_ to check it, so this is just what I could remember. If you can't tell/want to know which scenes these are from, I can tell you. **

**Anyway, I hope you like!**

 **For those of you waiting on Chapter Two of We're Just Kids, I've got nothing to say except I'm sorry. I have hit an absolute brick wall in _every single fandom_ I'm in except for this one. So brace yourselves-you're going to get an explosion of Star Wars stuff in the next bit. But I swear, I am doing my best to get over this block! Thank you so much for all of your kind words and support!**

 **I have another Ahsoka piece already finished, and I'll post that one tomorrow. The third one is still in the works.**

 **Till next time!**


End file.
